Rivals or Lovers?
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Harry and Draco dated. A jealous Ogron has a chat with one Draco Malfoy. Ogron intended to tell Draco to back off, not fall in love with him. Companion piece to my fanfiction Harry of the Black Circle.


**Summary: **Harry and Draco dated. A jealous Ogron has a chat with one Draco Malfoy. Ogron intended to tell Draco to back off, not fall in love with him.

**Pairing: **Ogron x Draco

**This is a companion piece to my story **Harry of the Black Circle? **It's AU because it doesn't actually happen in the story.**

**This is a one-shot requested by **MVR**, who wanted to see a story with the pairing **Ogron x Draco**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club or the Harry Potter series, those rights belong to Iginio Straffi, Rainbow S.r.l., Nickelodeon and J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dated Harry. I knew there was something I didn't like about the guy other than the fact that since I met him, he either sneers at me or ignores me.

I know I'm being irrational, hating a guy just because he's dating the guy I love, but I can't help it. The ability to absorb power and become stronger can go to one's head, which for me, it did. I'm used to winning and getting whatever I want, so the possibility of losing Harry to someone else is not an idea I like to entertain.

Being business partners, Draco already has the advantage of working closely with Harry. Plus, Harry actually gets along with him. Sure Harry does tease Draco, but it's in a friendly way, though he always has this nostalgic look in his eyes when he does.

The point is, why would Harry give me another chance after I betrayed him when he could have Draco. They may have only dated a month, but I'm sure with the fond looks they give each other, if they gave dating another try, they could end up married some day.

It's not something I like to think about, which is why I snuck away from the others. It was actually quite easy because the fairies were distracted by their boyfriends while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, Anagan, Gantlos and those two other friends of Harry's, Neville and Luna, were engrossed in conversation about the spell to help Duman and their concerns about what could happen. I'm also concerned about Duman, but I know there's nothing much now I can do to help but be there to give Duman support. That's why I decided I might as well pay one Draco Malfoy a quick visit.

I want to see if I can get any information on him and see how serious of a threat he is (and maybe warn him to stay away from Harry if need be). I'm already on thin wires with Harry, so a rival for his love will make things even more complicated, which is something I really don't need considering how hard it will be just to get Harry to trust me again let alone date me.

_Here goes._

I got Draco's address from Hermione, who thankfully didn't ask questions but with that knowing look in her eyes, I get the feeling she already knows why I asked.

So here I am, hand poised to knock on the door in front of me when said door flings open before my knuckles can even make contact.

Standing in front of me is none other than Draco Malfoy himself, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I wonder what his problem is, but then I realize I must look pretty stupid standing their gaping at him and with my hand in the air. In my defense, I really didn't expect for him to open the door before I could knock.

_He must have security cameras like Harry or something. Either that or he was just about to leave and I happened to catch him at the right moment._

"Can I help you with something? Or are you going to just keep standing there with your mouth open and gaping like an idiot?" Draco drawls rudely, making me grind my teeth, but I can't say anything because I can be just as rude.

"Yes, I did come here for something. If you have the time, I would like to talk to you."

He looks at me skeptically. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"It's probably better if we took this inside instead of chatting in your doorway." I say.

Draco nods, stepping aside and gesturing for me to come in. Once inside he leads me down a long hallway filled with expensive looking pictures, rugs and breakable objects. We come to a stop in front of a door which has a plaque reading 'Draco's Office. Please do not disturb unless it is important' on it.

Opening the door, he steps aside once again and gestures for me to go in first. Nodding, I make my way into the office, which is brightly lit, Draco following after me and closing the door behind us.

Walking over to his desk, he plunks down in his chair, waving a hand towards one of the expensive, comfy looking chairs across from the desk.

"Have a seat."

Not wanting to be rude (which is rare for me), I sit down. After all, I want him to answer my questions, not be kicked out.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Draco asks, looking curious.

"Harry. I want to talk about Harry." I say, looking right at him.

"Oh, and what about Harry may I ask?" Draco asks, meeting my stare.

"What exactly is Harry to you?"

"He's a friend and business partner." Draco says, not even batting an eyelash. He's looking at me in amusement and it's irritating.

"Really? Because Hermione told us that you and Harry used to date." I say.

"Yeah, we did. What's it to you?"

His attitude is really starting to grate on my nerves and the knowing smile he has on his face tells me he knows what I'm asking and is just playing with me.

Fine. Two can play at that game.

"Let's cut the crap. You know what I'm talking about, so I guess since you're just playing around with me, you wouldn't care if I make a move on him then?"

I was expecting some kind of reaction out of him like jealously or anger, but am surprised when all he does is scoff.

"Why would I care about you dating Harry?"

I'm at a loss. I really wasn't expecting to get this kind of reaction.

"Well?" Draco asks, looking impatient.

"Because...you dated..." I stutter, making me even more irritated than before. Nobody makes a fool out of me, especially some pompous rich guy.

"So what? Yeah, we dated but it didn't work out. Let me guess, you think I still like him?"

I nod, shocked at how this guy I barely know is getting the best of me. Usually I'm the one doing that to people.

"That's where you're wrong. I may have had a thing for him when we were at Hogwarts, but we're just friends and business partners now."

"Good. Keep it that way." I say, standing to leave but the sudden appearance of Draco in front of me and his iron grip on my arm stops me.

"And just who do you think you are, telling me what to do." Draco scoffs. I'm a bit shocked at how fast he was able to maneuver around his desk and grab my arm without me even seeing it. I was looking right at him! I didn't even have time to take a step towards the door. This guy can give Anagan and Harry (who is quite fast) a run for their money.

"I'm usually the one giving orders, not taking them." Draco says smugly.

"Same here." I bite out, yanking my arm out of his iron grip.

Draco regards me coolly. "Well then, I guess we have a problem."

"No we don't. All I ask is that you keep the relationship between you and Harry platonic. If you don't, that's where we'll have problems." I say just as smugly as he did earlier.

He looks at me angrily. The first reaction other than arrogance and sneering that I've gotten out of him since I came here.

Smiling, I say. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Of course not." He says coolly. "Why should I follow the demands of a wizard who has to steal the powers of others in order to become stronger."

He did not just say that. He doesn't know me and yet he's already judging me from the one thing he does know about me. Typical.

He's looking at me, waiting to see what I'll do.

I won't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me react, so calmly, I say. "Fighting is getting us nowhere. I simply came here to find out information on the nature of your relationship with Harry, but I let my annoyance and irritation get the better of me and for that, I'm sorry."

I was expecting to him to be surprised or arrogant, but instead, he smiles at me. Not sneers, smiles. This is the first time I have seen him making an expression other than sneering and I must say, it's quite beautiful. He looks so much more handsome when he's smiling.

_Wait, handsome, what am I thinking? Those kind of thoughts are reserved for Harry and only Harry, so why am I thinking of this arrogant punk like that?_

I'm starting to get nervous, which doesn't happen often, but when it does, I put up a mask. Turning away from Draco, I make sure to wipe the emotions off my face before chancing a glance back at him. He's still smiling, making it harder to keep the blankness on my face.

"So you can be mature. Good. That was the reaction I was hoping for."

Wait, what?

"Come again?" I ask, confused.

"I was testing you."

"Testing me? Why?" So he purposely tried to anger me to see how I would react. The only thing I don't get is why did he do it.

"Harry has had to deal with enough trouble and he doesn't need a person who can't control their anger. Harry needs someone who can try to let things go, even if it means giving up a bit of their pride. Trust me, I know that all too well. It's the reason we didn't last long as a couple. I was too arrogant back then, more so than I am now. I did nothing but cause Harry trouble despite the fact that I liked him. And it was all because I was angry at him for getting my father sent to jail and wanted to prove to my dad that I could follow in his footsteps."

_So he was in the same boat as I am now._

I don't know what Draco did to Harry, but the sad look on his face tells me it must have been bad. However, if Draco was able to date Harry despite the tension between them, then maybe I have more of a chance than I previously thought.

"You do."

Startled, I look up at Draco. "What?"

"Harry used to have trust issues, but now he's gotten pretty good at reading people. Literally. If Harry didn't think you were worthy of a second chance, he wouldn't be helping you right now."

"Really?" I ask, finding that hard to believe. It may have been a while since I've seen him, but I can tell that Harry is still the type that will help people no matter who they are and what they've done. He's not the kind of person that can just leave someone in need, even if they are the bad guys.

"Okay, so he still would have helped you even if he wasn't willing to give you a second chance, but I can tell from the little smiles he gives you when you're not looking that you have more of a chance than you think."

"That's great!" I say enthusiastically, not caring that I'm acting this way in front of Draco. It's not like anyone besides Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, Harry, Ron and Hermione would believe him.

"Yes, great. I think I deserve a reward for helping you."

"A reward? Okay...what do you want?" I ask, half wondering why I'm giving in. What could he possibly want from me when he already has everything?

"Hmm...how about..." Draco, who had let go of my wrist by now but is still standing next to me, says.

He closes the remaining distance between us, a seductive smirk on his face.

Gulping, I take a step back. He follows and we continue this dance until I find myself backed against the office door, his arms caging me in.

"Looks like I finally have you right where I want you."

And with that said, he grabs the back of my head, smashing our lips together.

My mind goes blank. All I can do is stand in shock, eyes wide as he deepens the kiss.

I'm brought out of my shock when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I want to deny him, and I try to, but my resolve falters when he runs his hands along my sides. It feels so good and I find myself willingly letting his tongue in.

He expertly rolls his tongue around mine and we fight for dominance, neither of us wanting to give in first. We're both to prideful for that, but one of us has to give, which ends up being me.

I would have made it if he hadn't decided to let the hands roaming my sides wander down to my butt.

"Mhmm."

"You like that huh? You want more?"

"Hnn...yes..." I manage to stutter out as he had latched onto my neck and started sucking.

"Then beg for it." He says, stopping his ministrations on my neck.

There is no way I'm going to beg him. He's the one who wanted this as his reward, so why should I beg?

Sitting back, he looks at me with a smirk.

"I'm waiting."

He must feel pretty confident to have gotten me so aroused, but I'm not going to give in.

"Hmm...I don't think I will." I say nonchalantly, fixing my clothes and reaching behind me to turn the knob on the door.

I smirk at the shocked look on his face. He must not be used to people denying him, but like me, he won't admit it.

Instead, he simply fixes his clothes like I had done and puts on a straight face.

"Fine. I guess that little makeout and grope session is sufficient enough payment for my services."

"Alright then, I should get back to my friends. They're probably worried and wondering where I am right now since I snuck off without telling them where I was going." I say, opening the door but not walking out.

Draco raises any eyebrow at this.

"Something else you want?"

"Yes, there is." I say, crossing the little distance that had been put between us and giving Draco a quick peck on the lips before practically running out the door, not giving him a chance to respond.

Once I'm out of the his house, I touch my lips. My heart is beating so fast and I can feel myself blushing. I don't have to wonder why I'm acting like this. I know this feeling all too well. It's a feeling I've only ever had for Harry and for my fellow wizards (though only platonically for them).

It's love.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this. Ogron and Draco are so similar that they fit well together. Also, I think this is the first time I've ever written something that smutty (though it's not that smutty). Anyway, I hope you all liked this one-shot. Right now I'm working on a chapter for one of my more popular stories that people have been asking me to update as well as some one-shot requests I received. **


End file.
